


A way back into love

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings Realization, Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Singing, SnowHarry, Snowells, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: Harry Wells is in a trouble. Caitlin is only doing her job and doesn't even dream that she is the only one who can help him.
Relationships: Caitlin & Harry, Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Caitlin Snow/Original Harrison Wells, Caitlin and Harrison, Caitlin x Harry - Relationship, Snow x Wells, SnowHarry - Relationship, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snowells-alternate-universe, using the storyline of the movie "Music and lyrics", starring Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore.   
> So, if you watched the movie, you already know the plot, but if you didn't I hope you'll enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Flash/Music and Lyrics/Characters.

He was sitting there for the last 10 minutes, as they were playing some of his old band’s most famous songs in the conference room. They called him to come because the show’s name is “The battle of the ‘90s”, they clearly know who he is and enough about his career, then why they watch these videos again, he had no idea.

The man was focused on the screen, but the woman, Debra, or Darcy, was glancing at him from time to time, but when he smirked at her and raised his eyebrow she sent him the same cold stare like 15 minutes ago when she shook his hand.

It didn’t hurt his usually big ego because in this job he saw everything, but luckily the ones who loved him were far more numerous than the other ones.

But right now he just wanted this meeting to be over so he can go home and relax.

“So, what do you think?” the man asked him one more time about the proposition they had for him.

“I like it.” He tried to sound convincing but he wasn’t exactly thrilled with what he heard by now.

“Some of the people we asked have a problem with the show’s title, you know ‘The battle of ‘90s has-been.” He emphasized the last two words.

Yes, rub it on my nose a little bit more, come on, Harry thought, but still, he put the nice face and joked on his own account

“I have no problems. I live in the past either way, everything good I ever did was a long time ago.” He laughed and the man joined him but the woman still had the same expression, so Harry just decided to completely ignore her. Why is she even there, he wondered.

Okay, if he is really going to do this, he will at least choose the songs he will perform by himself.

“I thought of singing maybe two songs, I don’t want to be greedy, you know, one ballad and a faster one.” But the face the guy gave him wasn’t promising. Shit, he’s gonna kill Scott for finding him only lame jobs, because this time he picked the real jackpot. Not!

“Harry, you can sing one song, but, only if you win.” The man said like he was stating the obvious.

“I’m sorry, if I win what?”

“ ’The battle of the ‘90s has-been’… it’s a real battle, boxing, and the winner gets to sing.” He mimicked boxer punches and Harry felt like punching him for real.

Boxing, okay… How did he end up in this mess again?

All he could hope now is to not actually get a knockout.

45 minutes later he was finally reaching his building, desiring only to collapse on his bed. He really was sure that it’s better to go with a cab instead of his own car today, and surprise surprise he had to walk home because he couldn’t find one for the ride back.

“Tough day Mr. Harry?” Anil, the Indian doorman in his mid-30s asked him after he stormed inside the lobby.

“More annoying actually.” He said and approached the man to see if anything came for him and the answer was negative. But he did tell him that Scott is waiting for him upstairs.

“Be prepared to call the cops, I promise I won’t run after I kill him,” Harry shouted as he was entering the elevator.

“You got it, Mr. Harry!” Anil answered through laughter, already used to man’s humor.

“You... I’m gonna kill you and then fire you and then give you the job again so I can fire you again! And then kill you again!” he shouted from the door, and Scott immediately raised his hands in a defending manner.

“I had no idea about boxing!” he stood up, and like that, he was taller than Harry for almost whole head, and it wasn’t the first time he wondered how the hell he became a manager and not a basketball player or some bodyguard.

Giving him the magazine he had in his hands, Scott seemed a little too happy “But I got you the best job ever!” he pointed at the young woman at the cover “Her!”

“Olivia Wood? What’s with her?” Harry knew who she was, but he saw no connection between the woman and himself. Her music was modern, she was a teen idol, and he was pretty sure she wasn’t even born when he was fully popular.

“She wants you. We have a meeting with her tonight.” Scott screamed excitedly, and Harry was still trying to find a connection between the two of them when his interphone rang and he walked to answer it.

“Who? Amy is taking care of my plants.” He replayed and a few seconds later just nodded his head a few times “Okay, send this Caitlin up here then.”

“Why do you have a plant lady? And why do you have plants at all?” Scott asked while taking the magazine back from him.

“Because, I’m a man, single and attractive man if I may add, and I meet women, who occasionally come here.. And one of them told me that the plants relax them.” The doorbell rang and he opened the door for today’s probably the biggest surprise.

“Hi.” He said grinning like stupid.

“Hi”, the woman smiled back a little bit awkwardly “Harrison Wells? I’m Caitlin, I’m…” and then he finally remembered why she is here. It never happened to him to act this idiotic and forget something after 20 seconds but looks like there’s a first time for everything. And seeing miss Snow was apparently the trigger.

“Right, of course!” he tapped his forehead before he let her in “Come in and please call me Harry.”

She was fast, both in talking and taking her clothes off. And now, after she met both him and Scott, told them how some old man on her previous job was yelling at her like crazy and disappeared in the kitchen to get what she needs for the plants, Harry found himself trying to remove the pile made of her bag, jacket, hoodie, and scarf from his precious piano.

But he still couldn’t shake off his first impression – that she is beautiful! By the look on Scott’s face, he agreed, but her adorable quirky personality was somehow even better. He never thought he would think this of someone, but there she is being the living proof of that.

“So, we are going tonight, right?” Scott still wanted to hear his confirmation.

“I don’t know man, thanks to you I have to prepare myself for the boxing match, I really don’t want to start learning some weird Dalai Lama dance too!”

“You realize that at this moment, this girl is more popular than Britney and Shakira together!” Scott was making a point but then the low squeal interrupted them.

Harry found Caitlin staring at her finger while standing next to the cactus and then he actually wondered for the first time what made him buy 4 feet tall cactus, that obviously could hurt someone.

“Are you okay?” he made his way towards her, but he felt relieved that he couldn’t see any big injury.

“Do you have a band-aid or antibiotic cream?” she asked while starting to panic.

“No, I’m sorry, but let me see..” he tried but she already started gathering her things, not even wearing them, and rushed to the door

“It’s better to get this checked then, I don’t want infection or anything you know?” she didn’t let him speak at all “You really should have a first aid kit.” Was the last thing she said before she disappeared.

He hoped she’ll come back. Because of his plants, of course.

The meeting with Olivia actually wasn’t what he expected. It was much, much worse.

He was forced to listen to the worst music he’d ever heard combined with even worse lyrics and the way of performing for 3 minutes. Not to mention weird Indian erotic dance that made everything look like one big embarrassing orgasm and it made him highly uncomfortable and ready to run away any moment.

But the weirdest thing is that after the song ended and the girl spoke to him, he realized that she is nothing but nice and actually talented for singing since her voice was very comfortable and soft. But why the hell she’s twisting it into some abomination instead of making wonderful songs that she is clearly capable of then?

The harsh voice of reality hit him and reminded him once again that things changed since he was one of the main stars on the stage. Back then, they were doing everything with heart and pouring their feelings on the paper and later had to work hard to turn them into songs.

Now, everyone’s main concern is popularity, and Olivia is number one when it comes to that.

She had everything ready for him – a topic for the song, name too, and the deadline. And the last one is what concerned him the most because it was Friday. Which means he has less than 7 days to write the song for the currently most popular singer in the world.

“I can’t do this, there’s no way to write a good song so quickly and without any inspiration!” he yelled at Scott who repeated for the 5th time that he can’t blow this opportunity. But he didn’t expect his manager’s next words.

“Harry, you don’t really have a choice. Finding a gig is not hard anymore, it’s becoming impossible. If you write a song that she likes, it can solve all our problems and open so many doors. So, you better find that inspiration if you don’t want to start selling your guitars in 6 months.”

“I don’t want to sell my guitars. Jesus Christ man, why are you telling me this just now?!” to say that Harry was shocked was an understatement. He knew that situation wasn’t exactly perfect but he was working almost every weekend so he didn’t think that he really has something to be worried about. Looks like he was wrong.

6 days. He needs to come up with lyrics and music for the ‘A way back into love’.

He was screwed.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing songwriter my ass, Harry’s thoughts were screaming as he was trying to find the right chords for the ridiculous lyrics this guy Greg, that Scott suggested wrote for him. And it wasn’t helping that he was sitting in the chair across the piano and stared like he wants to murder him.

“Hey, if you don’t like the lyrics just be honest with me.” Greg snapped him from his thoughts, clearly aware that he was struggling. Of course he doesn’t like them, they are horrible, but he couldn’t tell him because he was THAT desperate. So he just blamed everything on being a little bit rusty.

Just when he was about to finally play something, he heard the doorbell. And honestly, he felt like he was back in school and saved by the bell, even though it was just temporary. But the face he met after opening the door made him grin. Again. Two days in a row she is leaving him speechless and making him look like a complete dork by just being herself.

“Hey” he greeted her and immediately spotted a small band-aid on her point finger “I see that you didn’t lose your hand. Good for you.” He teased and she giggled back

“Yes, sorry about that, I’m a little hypochondriacal.” Just like last time, she was perfect at starting a conversation from literally anything and before he realized it, he joined her and they were both babbling and laughing. Until the annoying cough interrupted them

_Oh God, he is still here,_ Harry remembered his not so charming guest that was now sending the same murderous glare at both of them.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t wanna interrupt you and I’m clearly doing it, so I’m just gonna go do my job.” She said after shaking Greg’s hand and walked into the kitchen, knowing where everything is from the last time.

Sitting back at the piano stool, he saw Greg staring at Caitlin as she was walking away

“She’s kinda hot,” he said, and now stretched his neck to look at her in the kitchen.

“Yes. Good. I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it.” Harry answered not actually believing his eyes at this guy’s behavior and almost drooling. He annoyed him more and more. “Can we go back to the song now?”

Harry started playing and he already had complaints. It looks like ridiculous lyrics need ridiculous music too.

_“Give it up, I’m a bad hot witch,_

_I look real good, but I’m a nasty bitch”_

It definitely sounded even worse when he sang the actual lyrics, and Greg was still telling him that his music is what’s horrible.

_“But with some magic I just might switch…”_ it was really quiet as she was mumbling it for herself while watering the plants and Harry was so grateful for actually hearing her. Because that one verse was better than the whole song this idiot wrote.

Speaking of the idiot, he looked annoyed, and when Harry asked Caitlin to repeat what she sang, he was angry.

“Yes, repeat, come on. Even better, continue.” He backed up Harry, but with venom in his voice and Caitlin suddenly felt uncomfortable because she definitely didn’t foresee them hearing her and asking her to continue.

“I’m just here to take care of the plants” she turned her attention to another pot and started watering it while she prayed for them to let everything she said go. But Harry spoke again

“And you are doing a great job. Really great job. Although that one is plastic.”

She winced as she realized that he is right and Greg headed angrily towards the door. She can do this, come on Caitlin, show him before he leaves.

_“Let’s fly my broom to the stars above,_

_And we’ll charm our way back into love”_

And it definitely worked because he seemed even more annoyed, but what made her even more satisfied was the way Harry was staring at her.

He looked amazed by her new talent and she actually blushed a bit under his stare, but when Greg yelled that he is done and slammed the door behind him, she realized what she had done. And it was stupid of her and she shouldn’t meddle in any of this, and she’s probably going to get fired too…

“I’m sorry..” she started but Harry was fast to interrupt her

“Don’t be, I’m glad he is gone.” He stood up and walked closer to her “Listen, have you ever done some writing?”

“Everybody did.” She said right away and started walking back to the kitchen a little bit chaotically and he followed her “okay not everybody but you know what I mean, but I do write slogans for my sister’s company.”

“Did you ever hear about the band ‘Pop’?” he asked out of blue then, and she found it a little bit weird but she answered.

“Of course, everybody has,” she faced him again as she left everything back at its place in the kitchen “My sister Charlie loved them back in high school! And I remember their silly hair and ridiculous outfits” and just then her eyes wandered to the wall at the left side, covered with posters of the said bend, and one very familiar face was on them.

So when she looked back at a little bit awkward him, she wished for the ground to swallow her “And you were one of them, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what’s happening to me today.”

“Don’t worry about it, and if I may add, those hairstyles were quite popular back then.” She was so grateful that he wasn’t offended at all, and if the situation was different she would find his explanation for the hairstyles really cute, but right now she needs to leave before she says something even worse.

But he had more to say, or precisely to ask her.

“I would really like to talk to you about writing some lyrics, I think you would be amazing.”

“But I don’t write lyrics.” She gathered her things, and again left in a rush, only this time he followed her all the way to the elevator.

“Just think about it please.” He really was desperate, but with Caitlin, it can turn into something good, more than good, so he really had to try his best to convince her.

But it wasn’t easy since she was frantically pressing the elevator button, clearly trying to run away.

“I appreciate the offer though, thank you.”

“Just think about it, or if you want to laugh, I’m performing at the Hilton tonight.” He said just a second before the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

Now he can only wait and pray that she will accept his offer.

  


At least babysitting her sister’s kids made her forget everything that happened today for an hour or two. And now, when she finally put them to sleep (at 22.00 and not 21.30 like her sister said because she was the cool aunt) she sat in the living room and changed from the cartoon channel to a random one to see if there’s something to watch until Charlie and her husband come home.

What she didn’t expect was the commercial of some new reality show that was about the ‘90s stars and Harry’s face among few others. She immediately flushed from embarrassment because she remembered her today’s behavior and how she literally ran away from him, and turned the tv off.

Maybe she should apologize to him tomorrow.. After all, his songwriter left because of her. Yes, he was awful, but it wasn’t her place to say anything that can make him leave. And Harry was nothing but nice while she was being so damn weird. Yes, she’ll visit him tomorrow and apologize.

The click on the door indicated that Charlie and Bob are home, so Caitlin greeted them, smiling because she suddenly remembered how much Charlie actually loved his band, and most of all, him. She will freak out when she hears the news.

Charlie was the only one to stay with her as Bob claimed that he is tired so Caitlin got the perfect chance to talk to her sister and maybe ask her for advice too, but before anything, they found themselves in the kitchen.

She and Charlie never looked like sisters, ever since they were kids. She was the thin, shy and nerdy one while Charlie was how she was referring to herself ‘a damn big woman’, direct and always ready for action. But what was most important is that they always loved and were there for each other.

She made a sandwich only for herself after Caitlin declined, while saying how it’s horrible having a weight loss company because you have to order only stupid salad in public because you can’t risk losing your clients. So she had to make up for it now.

“Is everything all right?” Charlie asked because she found her behavior a little bit odd

“I feel a little guilty about something.” Caitlin admitted

“Talk.”

“Okay, so, I’m doing Amy’s plant services while she is out of town, and I met Harry Wells, you know from that band you always loved.”

“Oh my God!” Charlie yelled, dropping her sandwich to the plate but Caitlin just continued talking

“So, I was at his place two times, and he invited me tonight to come to see him performing..”

“Bob I’m going out!” Charlie screamed and suddenly ran to the bedroom repeating for herself how she loves him.

Looks like she will see him tonight, after all, Caitlin thought, knowing that there’s no force that could stop her sister from meeting him.


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out that he is performing at the prom reunion judging by the board by the door, and Caitlin already felt guilty for coming there, but Charlie currently ignored everything and just marched inside, so she had no choice but to follow her.

She could definitely hear his voice from the stage but the first thing she saw was a dozen of men in their mid-40s sitting at their tables, not really happy.

He didn’t sound bad, Caitlin thought, not understanding their behavior but everything became clear to her when they stepped further inside and she saw him on the stage, surrounded by dozens of women who were behaving very similarly to her sister.

And speaking of Harry, well, she didn’t expect to see him like this. Back when she was a young teen, she did knew how they look, but that was it, so nothing could prepare her for this now. Especially for his dance moves, and even more to the reaction of the ladies.

“I have to go closer!” Charlie said and with that, she was gone.

Maybe everything he did on the stage was a little bit silly for her taste, but one thing was sure - his voice was beautiful. She could stay there and listen to him the whole night, but that was a little impossible considering that her sister was fighting her way to the first row.

“Ladies tell me, are these pants too tight?” he suddenly asked while snapping his hips a few times and the answer was an even louder scream from the audience. Caitlin couldn’t hold on anymore so she just burst out laughing while hiding her face in her hands.

Okay, this did not just happen, nope. Her sister did not just touch his ass after he turned it to the audience! By now she was pretty sure that they both should talk to the psychiatrist to see if everything is all right with them. But she had to admit that it was fun to watch him.

And now that the song is over and he left the stage because from how it looked he got a cramp in his leg, the harder part is coming – talking to him.

  


Scott and Harry just passed a group of women when he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind. He hoped he didn’t make a mistake and it really is her.

“Hey, Caitlin, hi! Now this is a great surprise!” and he really sounded happy as he greeted her

Caitlin took a short second to actually take a good look at him, and he did look good. Better than good actually. He somehow made those tight pants and the shirt with three instead of two undid buttons look nothing but hot, and she got seriously worried for her own thoughts now.

What snapped her was her sister’s elbow in the ribs

“I’m sorry, this is my sister Charlotte, Charlie” and right away Charlie was all over him asking for an autograph, picture, and using to chance to be a little too close to her high school crush.

“We’ve already met, right?” Harry laughed while he asked Charlie, referring to her almost climbing to the stage to sing with him “We were practically a duet.”

“Listen, I want to apologize for today and to thank you for the offer..”

Scott unintentionally interrupted her by asking Harry what offer she is talking about, and she understood that as Harry’s manager he needs to know everything related to his job.

Harry quickly explained everything to him, not missing another chance to praise her. And then something came to her.

He is clearly talented, then why he doesn’t write a song instead of hiring stupid weirdos like Greg or convincing the girl who takes care of his plants to write it. So she asked him.

“Oh, that’s not his strongest side,” Scott answered for him.

“He is right,” Harry agreed “I once rhymed ‘you and me’ with ‘autopsy’.”

“Well, that doesn’t have to be bad,” Caitlin commented on his hilarious lyrics “it can go: _‘Figuring out you and me is like doing a love autopsy’.”_

“You see, that’s what I’m talking about!” he said first to Scott and then turned to her “You are bloody amazing!”

Charlie was pressing next to him while waiting for once again like frozen Caitlin to take a picture of them, but then Harry asked her could she add another verse, and again, she did it

_“They could operate all they long,_

_And never figure out what went wrong”_

“Caitlin Snow I need you.” He exclaimed like exhausted and she felt the need to leave again because she was afraid she will accept his offer if he asks her a few more times.

“Anyway, thank you for inviting us” was the last thing she said before she almost dragged Charlie away from him and they left.

“I need her.” Harry said again only this time to Scott who was staring at him like he did something bad but he couldn’t care less.

  


He was never taking “No” for an answer, at least not without a good fight, so he won’t do it now either. After spending the night reading everything he could find online on Caitlin Snow, including her sister’s company. He did found some other interesting things, that he hopes will help him in convincing her to accept his offer.

Right now he was on his way to the said firm, and he was greeted by a young woman who told him that Caitlin should be there any minute and he could wait for her. Although he noticed she was looking at him a little strangely, but he chose to ignore it.

And really, not a full 5 minutes later, Caitlin arrived too, with her usual denim jacket and sunglasses while carrying two boxes so she didn’t even see him, but he rushed to help her quickly.

“Hi, again.” He laughed nervously, hoping she won’t think he is some creep who is stalking her

“Mr. Wel, Harry” she corrected herself when he sent her the look “what are you doing here?” her question was a little rough but he was happy that her tone was genuinely sweet.

“I’m sorry for barging like this, but I barely could sleep last night and I realized that I can’t accept ‘No’.” and just when she was about to repeat the same answer to him, he stopped her and continued talking

“I know, you are not a songwriter, but you did write poems through whole high school, and they are amazing!” it was clear that he googled her, but she couldn’t really say anything to that, because the truth was that she did the same thing. Only that his biography had so so so much more of..everything.

“Thank you, really, for all those kind words, but that still doesn’t mean anything.”

“I can prove you wrong. You just have to give me a chance, can you do it? Just 5 minutes.” he was persistent and she discovered that he actually has really good puppy eyes too. What the hell, it’s not like she will lose anything if she gives him the chance.

But what she didn’t expect is that he will take her to the musical instruments store, although she did kinda like it. After a few quick words with a lady that was a manager and apparently his friend, Harry sat by the piano and started playing an unfamiliar melody.

“You say that you are not a songwriter, but you’ve already written a song.” He simply said and started singing the verses she came up with last night. Love autopsy… and even beside all her fighting and protesting that she can’t do this, it did sound like a real song now. And she made it. Maybe she can do this after all.

“Caitlin, I think you may be a born lyricist.” He said at the end, and he was so confident in that, like it’s indeed the fact.

She couldn’t help the smile.

“Let’s do it.”

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most non-Harry Harry behavior in this story, but let's say this is Harry with a big dose of HR.  
>  Does that make sense? Probably not, but I tried. :D


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, so, what are we doing?” she asked even before they entered his apartment, and it was most definitely a good thing since they had less than 4 days.

“I would gladly work on ‘Love autopsy’, but it’s a bit impossible since Olivia wants the song to be called “A way back into love”, and we can’t take Greg’s song idea because that would be a plagiarism, so I think we have to make a brand new one.” Harry explained while Caitlin was looking at him with disbelief “Oh yes, and we have to finish it until Friday.” He finished and she was still staring at him.

“I’m sorry, when you say Olivia, you don’t really mean..” she finally spoke and he finished for her

“Olivia Wood, exactly her.”

“So, you have 4 days to write the song for the currently most popular singer who is also a teen megastar?” he nodded “And you spent 2 days convincing the girl who takes care of your plants to help you?”

Harry nodded again.

She was even more nervous now. She doesn’t want to embarrass either herself or Harry, and there’s a huge chance she will do exactly that. But the way he was looking at her or praising her gave her some strange strength. Not to mention how he said that he needs her more than once.

She will need all of her brain cells to do this, so…

“I need coffee, a strong one.” She told him and he was already in the kitchen preparing the machine while she was taking her notebook and pen.

“We need a song for Olivia. It has to be called “A way back into love.” Harry was confirming her words from the kitchen “Something popular, that she would sing about. And something you would sing about as well.”

“Exactly.” Harry agrees again as he returns to the living room with two steaming cups in his hands.

“And what would you like to sing about?”

“Anything that will bring me the job.” He was honest and she was on the verge of laughing again, but she kept it inside this time.

“Very inspiring.” She teased him and when he took his position in front of the piano, the work was about to start.

Hours passed and before she realized it was already night. And they had nothing. Why nothing was coming to her? Caitlin wondered while she was clicking her pen again and again and again.

It seemed like Harry was bored too, but he didn’t complain because he knew he was screwed without her. But he did start pressing white piano keys one by one.

“Oh, that’s helpful, thanks.” She said sarcastically and he immediately stopped.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, give me anything.” he told her after a long silence.

“Anything?”

“Well, lyrics are important, but not as important as melody.” He explained, convinced that he is stating the facts, but Caitlin had a different opinion.

“Ahh, you really have no idea.”

Oops, that was a new tone from her,

“You look angry. Click your pen.” He tried to joke when she stood up and leaned on the piano to look at him.

“You see, melody, that’s the first impression, like physical attraction, like sex.” She was so passionate while talking about this, and he thought how he really was right, she is a born lyricist.

He also couldn’t stay quiet at her explanation of what melody represents.

“I so understand that.” He answered, his voice a little lower than he planned, and then unconsciously bit his lower lip when she continued.

“But lyrics… That’s when you get to know the person, who they really are, what makes them so special. It’s the magic.”

He was just looking at her for a few seconds, speechless and almost charmed but before he could say something she suggested going for a walk.

“A walk? Right now?”

“This is clearly not working, we need air and freedom and then the inspiration might find us.”

And like that, he found himself walking in the street with Caitlin. He couldn’t remember the last time he did something like this. It was so simple that he didn’t even realize how much he misses it. And it was definitely better than spending the night locked in his apartment or with some random woman.

But he suspected that the main reason why he liked it was his company and not the walk itself.

They were quiet for a while but then she broke the silence

“Now tell me, why did ‘Pop’ break up?”

It’s been ages since somebody asked him that. After it happened, the rumors were everywhere, but they were almost never true. And he wanted Caitlin to know the real truth.

“Well, Chris and I were childhood friends, and our dream to make a bend became reality when we were 19. We had small performances in clubs and stuff like that. And 2 years later, we finally made it through and we got everything.” And it was true, they were that age’s Olivia Wood.

Best selling albums, best talk shows, millions of sold copies, they really lived their childhood dream.

Until Chris found a new manager who convinced him that he is the real star and that he needs a solo career. And the worst thing was that he listened to him.

“So, the band broke, he took all the songs we spent days and nights making, presented them as his own, and earned millions.” Harry finished the story for her.

“That’s horrible, how did you deal with that?” she wanted to know him, real him. She saw the melody and if she was being honest with herself she really liked it, but now she wants to see the lyrics too. To know Harry underneath his first layer.

“Mmm, with alcohol. Lots of alcohol. And at the end my solo album.” They were just passing next to the CD’s store and Harry guided her inside leading her to the shelf in the middle.

Moving some CD’s aside, he took out the black and white one and gave it to her. His solo album.

“It’s here for the last 4 years, nobody wants it. I even made the mark on the back and I’m checking it every once in a while. It was the biggest flop ever.” He remembered Rolling Stone magazine writing how it wasn’t good even for the dentist chair. And Harry hated to admit, but they were right.

The songs are flat, lifeless, soulless. And he was so scared he will do the same thing now that he is ready to write anything just to get the job, but then Caitlin appeared. And he believed that with her he has the chance to enjoy singing the song that wasn’t from the ‘Pop’ era.

He told her of his lowest point when he lost too much money, and too many friends, and only Scott stayed by his side. And now he is here, alive and well, and grateful for what he has now.

“While I appreciate what I have now, I want more, you know? To enjoy every moment to the fullest, not just to work to survive. I think we all want that.” He said as they were on their way out of the shop.

Caitlin turned fully to look at him with an unfamiliar but warm look in her eyes.

“I really appreciate you opening to me like this.” She said sincerely, and he could feel that she actually understands him.

“I know what it's like to live with a shadow over your head.” She said and while he was waiting for her next words, she got that look on her face again.

“What, what is it?” Harry was curious.

“I got it.” She smiled at him, and he didn’t need more explanations. They just need to rush back to his apartment now.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

He spent the whole night awake with a woman in his apartment. Writing a song. That’s first. And it's not a bad change actually. They did have just the first part of the song, but it was perfect, so he was nothing but pleased.

He wanted to continue right away, but Caitlin disagreed, saying how she is hungry and when he couldn’t deny her request to go out and eat something, he just hoped that the inspiration won’t fly away when they come back.

So he didn’t let her out without her notebook and pen. They have to multitask and use every minute to work on the song.

They were on their way to his usual coffee shop not far away from his building when Caitlin suddenly stopped.

She had that side of her, the one that you wouldn’t expect when you look at her, awkward and funny, a little bit messy or weird, and he thought that it was making her only more special. But right now he was a little worried because she just stopped and stood in the passage between buildings like she was hiding from someone.

He came closer to ask if everything is alright and she dismissed his question, saying how she just thought that she saw someone. But the moment they resumed their walk and she looked at the bookstore window, she made another pause.

“There he is.” She said and then started mumbling something to herself and ignored all his questions, so he decided to take a look at the window too and see what’s happening.

It looked like a new book of some bestselling author. He heard of the writer Denis Stanton and his new book called ‘The incredible true story of Suzie White’. But he couldn’t understand why that was upsetting her so much.

“Caitlin, I hate telling you this but you are acting insane. What’s happening?”

“Have you read this book?”

“Suzie White? No, why?” he wanted to know

“Because I’m Suzie White.”

_Oh._

“I’ve always dreamed about being a writer,” she started as she was unwrapping her bagel in the coffee shop “and three years ago I saw they were giving these courses on writing so I signed up.”

Both her talent and desire to write were so clear to him that it was obvious that being the writer is her dream. But he wanted her to know that being a songwriter is nothing less valuable, but he decided to leave that for later and just listen to her story now. Just like she did for him last night.

“He was my mentor, and he was always supportive and so brilliant and handsome..” 

“Handsome? Please, I bet he is younger than me and looks way older with that almost grey hair!” he interrupted her and she sent him a glare “Not relevant, sorry. Please continue.” He apologized for his sudden comment and cursed himself for the burst of what felt almost like jealousy.

“I fell in love.” she admitted but he could see the bad part of the story coming now.

“We were together all the time, and maybe that’s why I was so surprised when his wife showed up.” Harry choked on his coffee. What a bastard you have to be to do something like that?

He did do some real shit when he was young, but hurting someone like that? Never.

When Harry asked her if she confronted him after that, she explained how his wife was an archeologist and she just came back from her 6-month expedition. And she never found out about his relationship with Caitlin.

And before she got the chance to yell at him or at least tell him something, he was gone.

But he could see that’s not the end.

One year later his new book came out. It was about a young aspiring student named Suzie who seduced her brilliant professor and tried to take advantage of his connections and become famous.

“She is from the same city as me, same hair color, same habits.. she is me. And because she lives on the paper I am afraid to live in reality. She is the shadow over my head.”

“Caitlin..”

“ ’She was a vacant, empty imitation of a writer.’ “her eyes watered.

He broke her heart. He destroyed her dream and made her fear it. And now, Harry felt bad for making her help him with the lyrics, but at the same time… he was glad. Because she is great, and she deserves her chance to show what she can do. And who says that great pop song can’t beat some idiot’s book.

“Caitlin, listen to me. You can’t listen to some jerk.” she wasn’t really convinced “You have your chance now. To prove how good you are. How bloody amazing you are.”

“I don’t think a pop song will impress an award-winning writer.” She answered, really not giving herself a credit she deserves and he hated it.

“You know what, I have news for you and Mr. ‘Award-winning writer’” he said the last three words with a huge dose of sarcasm “you can take all the novels in the world, and they can’t make you feel as good as fast as _‘Laughing like children, living like lovers, rolling like thunder under the covers…’_ he sang and she immediately felt a smile trying to break on her lips. He had some strange power over her and it was frightening her.

“That’s the real poetry Caitlin. Stevie Wonder, Elton John, Bob Dylan.. they are the real poets.”

“But what if one of them, what if one of your idols came here and offended you like that? What would you do?” she asked him, wanting him to put on her shoes. To tell her what he would do.

“I would be depressed, that’s true.” He admitted “but, after a few months I would find a crazy and talented lyricist” he flickered his eyebrows at her and she fought that smile again because he was annoyingly cute “and we would write mega hit and make sooo much money and suddenly I would be much less depressed.”

Caitlin giggled, she couldn’t help it anymore and then he surprised her a bit when he took her hand in his and urged her to get up and go outside with him. She managed to take her just half-eaten bagel with her.

“Come on Snow, let’s make the best song ever so we can stick all the fame and success in Mr. Writer’s face!”

“I just don’t like that part!” she yelled from his kitchen about one of her ideas while she was making them a coffee. She was always a perfectionist and right now that only increased.

“And I don’t want to sound like Greg the psycho, but those chords are just so wrong!”

“What do you mean, they are perfect!” he defended his music “You are the expert for feelings and I’m for sex, remember?” he used her metaphor but the moment the words left his mouth he realized what he said, and the look on her face was comical at last.

“That didn’t sound right, stop laughing you evil woman!” he tried to move on from this quickly because he so didn’t want to continue that conversation with her right now. Even if it was a joke.

But even if he was hardly accepting critics about his music, he knew very well that he should trust her.

“Okay, what do you think I should use?” he asked as he sipped the coffee.

Or it was poison? He wasn’t sure but it did taste like poison. How she can be so good at something so complicated but horrible at a simple task like making coffee? It was one of many secrets of Caitlin Snow.

He took both of their cups and made his way to the kitchen “You are not allowed to make coffee anymore.”

After so many hours they spent together, (the ones they’ve spent separated were just the ones when they were sleeping) dozens of papers they threw away, too many coffees they had, and also after getting to know each other better they were almost done.

It just needed final touches and for that Caitlin was pretty much clueless. So she was just pacing through his whole apartment while he was recording the bass guitar bits for the song since he finished with piano and guitar.

Not really paying attention, she dropped herself onto his bed and left out a squeal when it moved under her. Waterbed? What is he, 20?

“How do you even sleep on this?” she wanted to know, forgetting it’s not the right time for the questions.

Harry took off his headphones to look at her and narrowed his eyes a bit.

“If I tell you that I love using it for some more fun activities than sleeping, will you shut up until I finish?”

Her cheeks weren’t pink anymore. She just knew they are red. Like spending 4 days with him, listening to him sing and laugh wasn’t enough, now he had to give her another troublesome thought. And not an innocent one at all.

She was kinda unavailable to find words, so she just nodded her head quickly and looked away from him so she didn’t see him turning the corner of his lips upwards into a tiny smirk before he resumed his task.

Half an hour later, everything was ready and it sounded beautiful. Well, everything except one thing, Caitlin found out when he placed a microphone between them.

“Harry I can’t, I’m a bad singer, I can’t..” she tried to protest, but none of them really had the choice. The deadline was in a couple of hours and there was no time to find an actual female signer.

“Come on, you have a nice voice, and I will guide you. You know it has to be a duet.” He was almost begging her while placing the headphones on her head “Please?”

Again that stupid puppy eyes!

“ _I’ve been living with a shadow overhead_

_I’ve been sleeping with a cloud above my bed...”_

Who would say, it’s not so scary, Caitlin thought and from the way Harry was looking at her she knew that she’s doing a good job.

“ _I’ve been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday…”_

Hearing him like this, right next to her and singing something he really likes… that was something she wanted to do for Harry, because he just seemed so happy at this moment…

But the thing that got into her mind was a question - why he had to put just one mic? Because with all the lack of sleep and so many mixed emotions, and she really didn’t trust herself anymore.

_“All I wanna do is find a way back into love…”_

The fact that they needed to lean close to one another was making her all jittery. Or it was because his eyes were so blue and pretty. Or maybe because exactly those blue were so focused on her with such warmth...

Or maybe all of it was the reason, but she didn’t care anymore because it felt wonderful.

Olivia better be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you will notice that I'm insanely in love with Elton John's 'I guess that's why they call it the blues'. :D Real poetry indeed!


	6. Chapter 6

It was so unreal, one day she was doing a boring job and the next one she was writing song lyrics with Harry Wells. And even weirder part was that exactly those lyrics amazed Olivia Wood.

“This song is everything I wanted. Thank you.” That’s what one of the most successful signers said to her. About the song she helped create.

Caitlin was waiting to wake up from this crazy dream, but the unexpected hug from Harry and a few spins definitely woke her up. Still, she pinched herself when she came home because she had to be sure.

And now, she was trying to find something to wear since Harry dropped her home to get ready for the celebratory dinner with Scott and his wife.

And they really had the reason to celebrate so she choose the emerald dress that was reaching beyond her knees. And here she thought she won’t have a chance to wear it anytime soon.

“You were so wrong Caitlin.” She said to her reflection in the mirror before she loosened her hair from the ponytail and felt so confident for the first time in maybe years.

It seemed like she made a good choice since Harry’s first reaction was “Oh damn” and she would lie if she said that didn’t make her confidence grow a little bit more. Not the mention the way he tried to be subtle while staring at her.

“I would like to propose a toast” he cleared his throat after shaking himself from the daydreaming she caused and the other three people raised their glasses.

“To Caitlin Snow, soon the number 1 lyricist, and my savior.” She did try to look like she is taking the praise like the joke, but it was clear how much she enjoyed it.

And exactly in the moment when she felt the most alive after so much time, _he_ had to appear and ruin it. So she quickly sipped her champagne and lowered her head like she is hiding from something. And when Harry tried to find out what’s wrong, she excused herself to the bathroom.

He met her good enough for these few days to know that even though she says that everything is all right, it actually isn’t. And he won’t leave her alone.

He got a few weird looks from other men because he was knocking at the ladies' room door, but when Caitlin denied getting out, he had to listen to her and get in. and to hope that nobody will think that they are doing something other than talk.

“He is here.” She whispered.

“Who is here? You are acting insane again!” and then it came to him… but no, it can’t be that big coincidence.

“Denis is here?”

“I have a speech with everything I wanted to tell him. How he destroyed me. How even though Suzie lives on paper, I live in the world. How he used me to create a monster and never thought of my feelings…” she was about to start crying, but she was doing her best to stay strong “And now he is here, and I’m too afraid to confront him.”

“You can, and you will.”

“How? You didn’t see him, he is all happy and smiley and I’m here being a crying mess.”

“You will do it, because you are not a mess.” He said and cupped her face to make her look at him “and you just wrote a song that will be number 1 on the top list. And you are absolutely gorgeous.” He finished as he showed at her whole appearance.

“Let the bastard know that he can’t harm you anymore.” Somehow, every time he said something like that, she believed him. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t fight it.

And now, she was about to confront the shadow over her head, and she was grateful that he stayed by her side.

Only, with every step she took, she was more and more afraid. And the moment she looked the man she once loved and now despise, in the eyes, she couldn’t say a word.

You are pathetic and afraid, and that’s why you are always ending up hurt, Caitlin was screaming at herself inside, but she was still frozen. And then he broke the awkward silence and pulled her into a hug like he met some good old friend.

She couldn’t see Harry shooting daggers from his eyes at him and fighting with himself to not meddle, because it was something she had to do.

“Caitlin, oh my God, hi” Denis said while still hugging her and then sent her a little confused look “what are you doing here? Wait, don’t tell me, you heard about a movie, right?”

“M-movie?” she managed to ask quietly.

“Yes, about Suzie White, they did the audition for the actress and I wrote a script…” he explained (praising himself on purpose, Harry concluded) but then asked what is new in her life, and Harry decided it’s time for him to say something too.

“We are celebrating, she wrote a song for Olivia Wood. Harry Wells, nice to meet you.” He offered his hand to him, acting polite.

She could see Denis’s lips moving as he asked her something else, but she didn’t pay attention. Right now she just wanted to run away and hide. Instead of getting that huge burden called “Suzie White” from her shoulders, it’s getting even worse because it will torture her from the screen too.

What did she do to deserve all that? She is being punished because she followed her dreams? And fell in love with a wrong man once upon a time. There’s no wonder she thought that she will never be truly happy.

_Come on Caitlin, say at least something_

“That’s right, I was writing, and thinking, and I was writing more, and we showed it to Olivia and she loved it, and..”

“That’s amazing really, but I should go, my table is ready.” And he didn’t even let her finish. He ran her over without flinching, once again.

She was defeated and emotionally drained. She just wanted this nightmare to end. She didn’t even notice Harry going over to Denis’s desk and asking him something again.

“I’m really sorry, but she really has something she wants to tell you.” He tried his best to stay polite, even though he wanted to drag him by the collar and make him hear everything Caitlin wants to say.

“Look, Harry” he moved from his table and whispered “I know why she is here, and I don’t really care. All she ever wanted was fame so she seduced me.”

“Come on man, you were freaking married! You destroyed her life. The least you can do is listen to what she has to tell you.”

“We are done, please leave me alone now.” He was just ignoring everything Harry said, just like he did with Caitlin, and sat back, turning his back to him.

But Harry was persistent, so he tapped his back once again. He is not leaving until this jerk at least listens to her properly, he didn’t care anymore how he’s gonna make him do it.

“I tried to be nice, but you crossed the line now” he stood a little too close to Harry, and it was almost clear that he is choosing a harder way “so you and the bitch better fuck off before I call the security to throw you out.”

Denis wasn’t aware of how big mistake he made. Especially since Harry nodded at first and turned away from him and then he faced him back so quickly that he didn’t see the punch flying his way and making him stumble a few steps back and drop everything but nonchalantly on his chair.

He didn’t even had time to think of returning the favor because Harry was already back at the bar and Scott ran too, most likely to calm the situation. But Harry didn’t care about anything except the woman that just now realized what was happening when the noise woke her from her trance.

He could take everything, assholes, jerks, braggers, sometimes even the ones who were telling him to fuck off… But when he insulted her, the woman who became dear to him in such a short period of time, and she was a literal angel…he just couldn’t stand it. He didn’t care where they are and if he will get beating from the guys who were with Denis, the only thing he wanted to do is to make him swallow his words.

And after he glanced and saw that he is still holding his jaw, he was sure he indeed succeeded.

“I can’t believe you did that for me.” she sounded both like she is guilty but also so happy that he was there for her, to defend and support her in more than one way.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” He said while taking her hand and leading her outside.

Somehow, they ended up back at his apartment, like they still weren’t aware that the song is actually finished and they can relax. Also, some of Caitlin’s stuff was still there, so she wanted to use the chance to collect them.

She made a beeline to the fridge right after they came in, and took a few ice cubes, and put them in the plastic bag. She figured he’ll need them.

“Harry, thank you.” She whispered from the kitchen doorway where she was standing while he was removing his jacket.

“You were amazing there, while I was just standing frozen.” She was looking down at herself again and he hated it “And you know what’s the worst part? I still care what he thinks.”

“You can’t, Caitlin you can’t do that, he doesn’t deserve a second of your time.” she came to him and pressed the bag against his cheekbone “You are too talented, and just too amazing to let anyone, especially him have any power over you. You are too special.”

“That’s beautifully said. Especially from the man who wears such tight pants.” She glanced down at his ‘concert’ pants and broke out a small smile and it made his heart dance a little bit.

“It forces all the blood to my heart.” He joked back, but it was kinda true because he felt at the same time familiar and unfamiliar tingling in his chest and stomach.

“Does this helps?” she asked about the ice still pressed to his cheek.

“It would if you put it on my hand and not cheek. Didn’t you watch the fight, I punched him, not the reverse!” he raised his voice a little, pretending to be offended when she placed the bag over his right knuckles.

“Maybe I missed the fight, but in my defense, I’ve noticed something else.” She was justifying herself, but he could see a glint of a smirk on her face, and he was even more interested in what she has to say.

“I’ve noticed…” she was stalling on purpose “that you are indeed so much more handsome than him. And you were right, you do look younger.” She smiled now, knowing what it will do to his ego, but she wanted it anyway. Actually, she wanted it even more because of that.

“Oh really?” he didn’t even try to hide the smugness in his voice

“Mhmm..” Caitlin confirmed and lift her hand to trace her forefinger across his left dimple line “And you were also my hero.”

She didn’t think. She couldn’t think, about anything. Except him. How soft his skin was under her fingertips, how he was staring at her with his eyes darker than usual, how he bit his lower lip just a second after his eyes fell to her lips and then returned to stare at her chocolate pools.

Yet, he didn’t do anything.

But Caitlin couldn’t let this moment between them pass. It was too real to pretend that there’s nothing so she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek that she was caressing.

“My hero.” She whispered again and started pulling away but he caught her wrist making her stay in that position.

Their faces barely centimeters apart, his eyes studying her whole face before he ran his thumb across her lower lip, gently preventing her from biting it.

She didn’t know when she closed her eyes, all she knew that his lips were softer than she imagined when they touched hers gently, and then she really realized how much she wanted this, how much she wanted Harry.

But what made her even happier is that it seemed that he wanted her as much as she wanted him because soon he trailed his tongue over her lips, asking for the entrance which she gladly granted him by opening her mouth. He tasted mostly of the champagne they were drinking but that was not the reason why she felt overly hot and dizzy.

The slowness soon disappeared and things escalated when Harry pulled her to sit in his lap as they were both on the couch and in doing so he gently pressed her hips down to feel just how excited she made him feel, and her moan in his mouth was the best sound he heard in a long time. He hopes to hear it more than just once tonight.

“I think it’s time to celebrate our success properly.” He asked her, a little out of breath before he started trailing kisses over her neck.

In this case, Caitlin was much better with deeds than with words so she decided to use that to answer him. Something was telling her he’s gonna be everything but disappointed…

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Harry could feel how it’s later than it should be even before opening his eyes. He also felt that the sleep wasn’t that comfortable for his back but just when he thought of stretching he felt something else too.

A body pressed against his own, undeniably naked and warm, and that’s when his morning confusion disappeared.

The first thing he spotted after opening his eyes was her soft hair since she was turned with her back to him and he wished he could see her face while she sleeps. And surprisingly his wish came true because while she wasn’t a sound sleeper she was a very restless one.

He came face to face with still asleep Caitlin Snow and he couldn’t help but grin because it wasn’t just a dream. She was right next to him, peaceful and beautiful, and naked in his bed.

Only, they weren’t in his bed, he realized soon enough when he moved his eyes off of her and saw that they are still on his living room’s floor. The last thing on his mind the night before was to think about a comfortable place to sleep, especially when she proved that he is in perfect form, and his abilities on a certain field do not give away his age.

He felt the same wave of pride like when she confessed that to him and decided that it was definitely worthy of sleeping on the floor. His phone rang then and snapped him from his everything but innocent thoughts.

He reached quickly to answer it to not wake her up and then got out of her loose embrace and walked into the first free room to answer it while taking his boxer briefs with him.

He wasn’t that thrilled when he heard that it’s Scott on the other side of the line, reminding him about the gig he was supposed to have today. It’s bloody Saturday and a gorgeous woman is right next to him, he can without a doubt find a few more interesting things to do than sing to a couple of dozens of women.

Sighing heavily, he headed back to the living room just in time to see Caitlin getting up and wrapping a sheet around herself.

“Hi.” He simply said while standing there and looking at her, a soft smile across his face. But her expression was something he didn’t exactly expect. He could see color going to her cheeks and she bit her lower lip again.

Her hair was messy, eyes still sleepy and she was trying hard to not stare at almost naked Harry but she failed miserably. And his only thoughts were how he had never seen something so beautiful.

Taking a few steps, he was right in front of her and leaned down to kiss her gently.

“Hi” she answered almost breathlessly when he pulled away and smiled up at him. He noticed how she was a bit shy, but he was happy that there was no sign of regret.

“That was Scott, and he reminded me that I have a gig today.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll leave you to get ready, I just have to gather my things..” she blurted out and tried to go and start packing but he stopped her by holding both of her arms

“Woah, wait a second there,” he chuckled “I actually, I wanted to ask you to go with me if you don’t have anything else planned?”

“I wouldn’t miss a chance to watch you dance in those pants for anything!” her face lit up completely, the awkwardness between them already slowly disappearing.

“Also, it’s at 2 PM, so we still have more than 3 hours free…” he was talking slowly and innocently while he was moving the sheet from under her arms and Caitlin decided to just be quiet and let him do it by himself.

“I have a few ideas of what we can do if you are interested. You know, some of the fun activities I mentioned when you asked me about that bed..” Harry finished when the sheet fell on the floor and he took the final step so he was pressed against her.

“Show me.” was all she managed to say before she squealed when he crouched slightly and lift her up, her legs immediately going around her waist.

Caitlin found out a few things.

The waterbed is indeed interesting, but she still prefers to have sex on the non-moving surface. Although, it didn’t make it any less amazing than last night.

She felt a huge wave of pride and smugness when the women were screaming Harry‘s name and she was the only one actually with him there.

And that everything started to remind her of bringing her first boyfriend home for her parents to meet him because now she and Harry were on their way to Charlie who invited them for dinner.

Dinner was almost done, Charlie thankfully calmed down and started talking with Harry like with a real person and even asked him if he would like to be a special guest at her company’s new season’s opening.

“Snowflake, are you going to get us tickets for Olivia’s concert, you know we adore her.” her niece Ellie asked after Harry’s phone conversation with Olivia about the meeting, and Caitlin promised they will do their best to find them tickets with great seats.

“Snowflake, that’s really cute, it suits you.” Harry couldn’t resist but comment on her nickname that her niece and nephew used and bumped his elbow with hers smiling widely.

“Hey, don’t tease!” she returned the favor

“I’m serious, and you are cute when you are angry too.”

“Okay!” Charlie suddenly said a bit louder, noticing how it seems that they completely forget where they are and that they are not alone. So she wanted to see what’s going on there “Caitlin, can you help me with the dishes?”

“Okay, what’s going on there?” her sister had that look on her face when she wanted to know everything about Caitlin’s date. She smelled that there’s something between her and Harry pretty fast, but then again, she was also good at that kind of things. Also, maybe they weren’t exactly subtle and cold one to another so she got a conclusion for nothing.

“What do you mean?” she still played dumb while she was packing the plates in the dishwasher.

“All those looks, inside jokes, ‘You are cute’..” Charlie started and then smirked “Do you have hots for my teenage crush Caityyy?”

“Hmm, no” Caitlin managed to keep a completely flat face and she could see her sister getting a bit disappointed that she wasn’t right, and that’s when she admitted, “but maybe I have slept with him.”

“You..Noooo!” Charlie exclaimed and put a hand over her mouth when Caitlin quickly shushed her, not wanting for him to overhear anything. thankfully he was in the living room with Bob and the kids, the four of them playing karaoke.

“I bet that he is fiiine..” she added at the end and Caitlin nodded knowingly, her lips pressed into a thin line, and tried her best to close the topic, at least for now.

“Caitlin..” she spoke again after a few moments of silence “Just, be careful.”

This time her voice was much calmer and softer because she was switched in her big sister mode. She was always doing that for Caitlin, ever since they were kids. It started with borrowing her clothes, defending her, helping her in school when she needed it, and later taking care of her when their parents passed away.

She was 25 and Caitlin was 17 when their parents died in a car crash, and she took all the responsibilities on herself. They had only each other, and that created an unbreakable bond. And Caitlin could see that she is trying to protect her once again.

She was so lucky to find a wonderful man and make a family with him, and she just wanted the same for her little sister.

“He is charismatic and fun and so hooot, but, please, just make sure that he feels the same, that he is passionate about you just like you are about him.”

“I know, and don’t worry, you taught me well.” Caitlin smiled and offered her a hug which Charlie gladly accepted while chuckling

“I’m serious, I really don’t want to have to kick his gorgeous ass if he does something wrong!”

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to drive you home?” Harry asked her once they were in front of Charlie’s building and he reached for his keys.

She denied him politely saying that she lives just around the corner and suddenly, she felt awkwardness between them for the first time so she just asked him the first thing that came to her mind

“So, Olivia tomorrow?”

“Yes, 10 AM, I thought of picking you up if that’s okay?” Harry rubbed his hands together quickly and she agreed with a smile

“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He wanted to invite her to go back to his place with him, he didn’t want to part with her at all, but also, he didn’t want to be pushy or suffocate her, so waiting until tomorrow to see her again had to do.

Gently cupping her cheeks he leaned down to kiss her and made it everything but a classic goodnight kiss. It was lazy and intense, the kiss between two people that are just beginning to know each other.

He didn’t want to end it, Caitlin didn’t want to end it, but they eventually pulled away from each other because unfortunately, the need to breathe was stronger than their desires.

“Goodnight Harry.” She climbed on her tiptoes to peck his lips one more time before she walked away from him.

Tomorrow is the big day, for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, any feedback is appreciated. More coming soon. <3


End file.
